


Witch's Deal

by Jessica_Messica



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Devil Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Dragon Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, F/F, F/M, Junkenstein's Revenge, Oni Genji Shimada, Oni Hanzo Shimada, Seven Deadly Sins, WITCHES AU, Witch - Freeform, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Witch Sombra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Messica/pseuds/Jessica_Messica
Summary: When making a deal with Jamison Junkenstein, the Witch of the Wilds thinks it's time to bring in a secret weapon hidden deep within the Black Forest. The Summoner. Satya had lived her entire life hiding away from humans, believing them to be an enemy. Until she met Jamison that is, who is the first person to ever show her kindness before.





	1. The Witch's Curse

It was a dark and clear night in India. The moon was full, and that moon seemed to be the only light source to the village below. In the sky sat Angela Ziegler, the Witch of the Wilds. She was perched on her broom, making a silhouette in front of the moon. The witch narrowed her eyes at one house in particular. It was a wooden house with a light coming out of it. Even from as far as she was, she felt a strong presence in that building. That was why she was here. "Sombra," Angela said. Next to her in a Cheshire cat manner, two eyes and a girl appeared. 

"Bruja de las tierras salvajes," said the mouth. The rest of her body blurred into existence. She wore a long dark robe with openings in her hips and legs. "What are you doing here, last I checked you were making sure to stay away from the Elite Coven."

"I am, and that's why you'll say you didn't see me," Angela said. "I'm not here for them anyway, that house down there, there's a presence. Tell me what you know."

"And you think I know," Sombra said with a grin, as if to make it even more obvious that she knew. 

"You're the Witch of the Shadows, I could point at any house here and you'd be able to tell me everything about them," Angela said, waving her hand. "So tell me what's going on there."

"Her name is Anika Vaswani, she offended me," Sombra said, she waved her hand like it was nothing. "So I gave her a curse, the curse you made actually."

"The Fire Curse?" Angela asked with wide eyes. "You did the Fire Curse on her, how do you even know the Fire Curse, the grand witch removed it from all spell books except for... mine..."

"It was a good read Angie," Sombra said. "Don't act shocked, doc, knowledge is power. Anyway, I did the Fire Curse."

"How is she alive right now, they would have thought she was an untouchable or something," Angela said. What was Sombra pulling.

Sombra let out a grin that went cheek to cheek. "Because she's pregnant, and this is delivery day," Sombra said. "She called me a monster, so now she's going to have one. She'll be seen as a demon and they'll both be killed, so that's less trouble for me.:

"Unless," Angela said. "Sombra you made a dragon. This creature will be fireproof, be able to make things out of thin air and extremely loyal. A summoner could have it's use."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying..." Sombra said.

Angela smirked. "Convince the townspeople to want to kill her, and then at the time of the kill we get the child. I'll take the child to Eichenwalde and hide it away, train it. I've only ever seen my Fire Curse at work a few times. This should be interesting." Angela snapped her fingers and black smoke formed around her. In the curling smoke a face formed with glowing red eyes. "Reaper," Angela said, crossing her arms. "Go down to that house and look inside. You will return when I call you again. Rabenform." She pressed her hand against the smoke, it fell to the ground in a spiral and before it reached the house it created the form of a Raven and sat at a window. "Sombra, can you make a mirror for me?" she asked. Sombra lined a circle pattern in the air with her pattern that left a trail of purple light. When it was complete a mirror fell in her hand and she held it out to Angela. The mirror lit up and showed the room where a very pregnant woman was breathing while holding someone hand. 

"Dragons are rare, Sombra," Angela explained. "But they have power, I will get as many as it takes if it means I'll finally bring an end to the grand witch."

"Why wait, you're strong enough to do it now," Sombra said, unfazed by Angela's plan.

"My magic is limited, I need alliances. I am a witch of healing, I can make demons but only if the host has died or made a deal. That's why I made the Fire Curse after all. But in order to keep this ability there's a job I need to do. For her."

"You mean her her?" Sombra asked, her eyes getting wide. "Dios mio... Is this going to involve a lot of people dying?"

"Absolutely," Angela said. "Are you in?"

"You know it," Sombra said. "Now if you don't mind, I have some chaos to cause." Sombra vanished in thin air.

 

SIX MONTHS LATER

Sombra and Angela stood in the woods, Angela pacing. "It's taking him so long, he better not mess this up. It's one simple job, get the child! I'd get it myself if fire didn't kill a witch."

"The Reaper isn't dumb, give him a minute," Sombra explained. "Everything else worked according to plan." Angela looked out at the burning house. In there was the mother of the dragon and the dragon. She sent the Reaper to fetch the child so she could return to Eichenwalde. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned quickly to point her gun at them. 

"Reaper," Angela said, pointing her gun down. "Don't scare me like that, what took you so long!?"

"I had to take a different way out," the Reaper explained through his pumpkin head. "I have the child." He pulled back his cape and the baby was in his arms, fast asleep, but with one thing missing...

"WHERE IS HER ARM?!" Angela yelled. Her arm was missing and replaced by blood. Angela snatched the baby away from him and held her hand to it, radiating her healing magic. "She's a baby! She doesn't have a lot of blood she could have bled out! AND HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

"When I was going to find her, part of the ceiling collapsed on her arm. I did what I had to do to get out quickly, I'm sorry Madam."

"It's fine," Angela said, you could see the gears working in her head. "This can work."

"Can't you just grow her arm back or something?" Sombra asked.

"I can, yes, but this is a lesson, a memory," Angela said. "I'll tell her the humans did this, she will look at this and know why humans are cruel and never trust them. It's the perfect insurance. It will keep her loyal to the one side she will have in the wide world, us. Isn't that right, Satya."


	2. Brothers (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamura Elementary School: 20 Years Ago

Hanamura, Twenty Years Ago:

"Sojiro Shimada, we need you to come here, it's your son... no not Hanzo, Genji... Yes, another fight. The child has been sent to the hospital, we don't know what's all wrong but, we can't get your son. He's...not normal right now. Yes. We sent some teachers to get Hanzo to maybe distract him until you get here, but not much is happening. Please get here as fast as you can."

The teacher put the phone up before looking at her class. It was in ruin, broken desks against the wall, broken toys, even a chair was sliced in half. On the ground was a splatter of blood. And just to prevent confusion, it wasn't Genji's. And in the corner was a little boy with spiky black hair and a green scarf tied around his head. His breathing was loud, like he was trying to calm down, but everyone in Hanamura knew that wouldn't work. 

The door opened and a young boy walked out. His hair was black and long, he was wearing a white shirt with a black uniform over it. His eyes widened when he saw the disaster. The teacher turned around. "Hanzo! Thank God, I don't know what happened. I left for just a second and..." 

"I know," Hanzo said, hanging down his head. "This isn't the first time I've heard this story..." He walked into the class towards his little brother. Once he reached Genji, he crossed his arms. "Genji, what do you think you're doing?" Genji gave out a sharp breathe. He slowly turned his head to Hanzo, the teacher's heart dropped. Genji's teeth were sharp and his eyes were glowing green. "GO AWAY!!" he yelled. Quicker than the teacher could register, Genji went in to strike Hanzo. As calm as can be, Hanzo simply moved his head to the left slightly, Genji's fist just going through his hair. Hanzo reached in his pocket and pulled out a small dagger. "Mr. Shimada! Weapons are not allowed-" Hanzo held up a hand to cut off the teacher. He pointed the flat side to Genji. "Look at yourself Genji! Is this what you want to be? Do you want to control the dragon or do you want the dragon to control you!?" Hanzo shouted. Genji looked at his reflection for a few minutes saying nothing.

"He called me a demon..." Genji said quietly. "He said I'm a monster... I'M NOT A MONSTER!!!"

Hanzo fell on his knees infront of his little brother. "Then prove it to them. Use the dragon to help people, not hurt them. You've got more power than I do, I just summon them. You become them, meaning control will be harder. But I know you can do it."

The green light faded from Genji's eyes. "I can? You mean it?" 

"Of course I do," Hanzo said with a smile. "You're a Shimada, you were born the control the dragons." All of a sudden the smile fell from Hanzo, though. "But today we're going to the hospital and you're going to beg that boy for forgiveness, do you understand!?"

"But Hanzo he-"

"You're brother is right, Genji."

Genji and Hanzo faced the door, where their father was standing. He was wearing a long blue robe and his long hair was tied up. "Genji, you lost control, that is at your own fault, whether the boy provoked you or not doesn't matter, you must control the dragon if you want people to see you for the kind boy you are. Genji, you are kind. Show everyone here the side of you we all know. Understand."

"I'm sorry, Father," Genji said, holding down his head. "I've disappointed you..."

His father placed a hand on his head. "Little Sparrow," he said with a small smile. "You can make this up to me by controlling the dragon and using it in a way you want."

Sojiro turned to the teacher and smiled. "Thank you for calling me, Mrs. Ziegler, I'll be taking my son home now if that's okay?"

Angela gave a kind smile. "It's fine Mr. Shimada, your son has something very special in him. I'm sure he'll be a big help to us one day."


	3. Smart Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany

In a small village in Germany there is a young boy. The village all knew of the boy, but would never pay attention to him. He was different from the other people. He was brought here from somewhere far away. A land of danger and death, so whenever the people in the village saw the boy that's what they saw around him; danger and death. The children made a story that evil spirits are what plagued his land and he was going to bring those spirits to their village.   
One foggy day, the boy was standing by the market, keeping a close eye on a booth selling apples. He put a small hand on his stomach as it made a loud growl. He hadn't eaten in weeks. The lack of food was starting to get to him and make him act more like a wild animal every day. A woman walked up to the stand and started a conversation with the salesman, making him distracted. "This is my chance!" the boy thought. He jumped forward and ran in a straight line to the apple. He reached out his hand desperately to get an apple. His brain saying 'please' over and over again as if it was a prayer. Once he was close enough he made a tight grip on the apple. He pulled it close to his chest and ran away hearing the salesman yelling after him. "Thief! Get him!" the salesman screamed. The boy was running, pressing the apple against his chest. He felt his muscles get weaker with every step, his hunger had taken all of his strength away. He felt his knee hit his leg and he tumbled to the ground, rocks cutting into his skin and a dust cloud flying up. He weakly opened his eyes and saw two knights running up to him with their swords out.  
"It's the boy from the land of savages! I should have known it would be you, once a Junker always a Junker," a knight said, putting his sword back in it's sheath.   
"We'll throw him in prison again and he'll get out again," the second knight said. "Then he'll go right back to stealing. We should just get rid of him."  
"He's only a child," the first knight protested.   
The boy tried to summon enough strength to get up and run but he couldn't. He was stuck.  
"This child is a Junker, killing him would be a gift to this village. Like you said," he raised his sword over his said. "Once a Junker, always a Junker."  
The sword began to fall, then in a flash of purple light a figure in a hood appeared. The hooded person placed a hand on the attacker's chest and with a large blast shot him back. The first knight took out his sword. "Witch!" The figure shot their hand out and five glowing strings shot out and attached themselves to each joint in the knight. "You stopped the evil knight from killing an innocent child," they said.  
"I stopped the evil knight from killing an innocent child," the knight repeated.  
"Excellent," the figure shot down their hand and the knight collapsed to the ground, unconscious. They turned and threw their cloak over the boy and a bright light surrounded them both for just an instant. Then the light faded and the boy realized he was somewhere else entirely. The walls were metal and the only light was from a large class container holding green lighting. There were scribbles of blue prints across the walls and tables and jars of thinking he couldn't recognize.   
"Where am I?" he said.   
"This is a laboratory, where you will be working. A very intelligent woman works here and will teach you everything she knows. You will never be hurt by any of those small minded fools ever again. You will have protection from the King," the person pulled back their hood, she was a dark skinned woman with dark hair that shifted into purple. Her face has lines under her face that glowed and her hands were a glowing purple shifting to pink. "You will call me Sombra, I'm the witch that saved your life and repaired it at the same time. Now what's your name, chico?"  
"Jamison," he said. "My name is Jamison Junkenstein."  
"Jamison Junkenstein, huh, well," she held out her hand and there was a red apple in it. "You're days of stealing are over. You're going to do great things, little boy."


	4. Secret Area

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Forest

The Black Forest was a deep and mysterious area, only those brave enough and strong enough to survive. Meaning it was the perfect place to hide Satya.   
Mercy looked down on the abandoned buildings below her. They were broken and dark from rain and rot. She kicked her legs while perched on her broom. She placed a basket on her lab and moved around the lunch she had planned for Satya and placed a small book in the middle. "Your lessons will start today, girl," Mercy said with a grin. She leaned forward and her broom flew her down gently to the ground. With a small hop she was on the ground. "Satya, it's Mercy. I've brought your lunch and a new book."  
Nothing. The air was cold around her and made her skin perk up. "If you don't come out I will have choice but to eat all of this myself, and then you will go hungry."  
"No! I don't want to go hungry, Miss Mercy!" said a disorienting voice.   
Mercy turned around and in the opening of one of the buildings she saw two large orange eyes.   
"You won't eat as long as you're in that form, now turn back into a girl."  
"Yes Miss Mercy," said the voice. There was a large burst of orange flame and a small figure busted out. She was six with purple and orange skin and horns sticking out of her head. Her eyes would glow like fire and the cracks down her chest were like lava. Her arm was covering in thick scales but her other arm stopped a little past her shoulder and then was a large scar. Her wings were wide and had hook like horns at the end. She made a quick circle before landing softly in front of Mercy. "I'm here ma'am. Did you get that from the village?"  
"Yes, Satya," Mercy said placing the basket on the ground. "Eat up."  
Satya picked up basket and opened it, taking out a loaf of bread. "When do I get to see the village, ma'am."  
"Hopefully not for a long time, my dear," Mercy said.  
"But what if I want to see it?" Satya taking a large bite out of her bread.  
"Do you not remember what they did to your mother, Satya? To you?" Mercy said in a sharp voice, gesturing to Satya's scar. "The world is made of of people who will attack what they do not understand like hungry dogs on steak. You won't survive a moment down there. You're different, to them that means you are wrong."  
"But you go down there?"  
"Only when necessary, like to get you food, if they knew what I was they would burn me at the steak without a second thought, do you understand?" she said, getting more passionate with every word. "I do that for you, so that you can eat. The world has tried to kill you since the day you were born, dear. You only survived because of me and how I saw you were more than the outcome of a curse." Mercy waved her hand and created a shimmering golden fog. In the middle of the fog was a two dimensional version of Satya. "Do you know what they would do if they saw you?"   
Knights appeared, two in front of Satya and two behind. "They would see you as a monster."  
The knights took out chains and threw them over Satya, keeping her from flying away. "They will drag you down and lock you away, and then..."  
Hundreds of swords fell down on Satya and with an echoed scream, the fog vanished. Satya jumped back and looked as the particles of magic fell to the ground. She gave another glimpse at her stub and scar and pressed her hand against it. "As long as you are up here, I can protect you. I hope you remember this, because we will never talk about this ever again."  
"Yes ma'am, I'll never go down to them," Satya said looking down.  
Mercy pressed two finger's against Satya's chin and pushed up her face. "You are better than humans, my dear," Mercy said. "Now look at your new book, I want you to learn about summoning magic as much as you can."  
"Yes ma'am," Satya said, grabbing for her book.  
Mercy looked past Satya reading and saw Sombra hiding in the shadows. Mercy already knew what she was thinking. But it was necessary. Humans are the enemy, if she created fear for the humans it would turn into hate, which will make all the pieces fall in place.


	5. Witch's Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coven (Location Unknown)

"How much longer is this going to take," Sombra asked. "You have a dragon, a genius and a ninja with powers."  
"I need all the pieces, Sombra," Mercy said, crossing her legs. In front of her was an empty chess table. She picked up a black knight piece.  
"I will have my knight."  
Genji.  
"My queen."  
Satya.  
"My king."  
Jamison.   
"Now I need a rook, a bishop and a pawn. And I know exactly where to get a pawn."


	6. Reaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America (NSWF Warning)

Gabriel Reyes stomped outside and slammed the door behind him. He paced back and forth, fuming with every thought in his head. Jack thinks he's the king of the world. Like he's the unopposed king and of course Ana will side with him and always go against Gabe, what's new? The Deadlock must be put to a stop with brute force, talking will not put those savages to bed! Thinking about it just creates more anger in his heart. He grit his teeth and slammed his fist into the wall, making it splinter.  
"Sir, are you okay?" said a voice. Gabriel turned around and saw a woman. She had a formal dress. Looked expensive. Meaning she had money. So why was she here of all places at night. Her hair was golden blonde and in a ponytail and her eyes were wide and blue.  
"Um, yes. I'm fine. You shouldn't be out here alone at night. This place is riddled with thieves and those damned Deadlock gang."  
"I'm aware, they attacked my carriage, I barely escaped safely but I think I lost their trail, at least I hope so," she said fearfully, she nervously put her hands together, making her arms push up her breasts in the moonlight. Gabe felt his face grow red but gave a quick cough to lessen the tension. "I'm Gabriel Reyes. I'll let you stay at my place, you'll be safe there."  
"You're very kind, sir, thank you," she said, bowing her head in thanks. "Angela Ziegler. If I may ask, what happened there?" she said pointing at the broken wood."  
"My team, one wont listen to reason and the other is blinded by favoritism. It's always against my favor. For once in my life I want to feel like I actually have power over something."  
"I understand, you want to feel like people listen to you," she walked over to Gabriel and grabbed his arm, pulling it close to her chest. "I don't know how much this will help you, but I think you deserve more respect than you are given. If I was on your team I would listen to every order you gave."  
"Sometimes it's nice to be told what to do," Gabriel said, raising his eyebrows. "Do you think you'd be able to do something like that, Miss Ziegler?"  
"I can do whatever you need, sir, and give you everything you want," Angela said. "Now are we heading back to your place?"  
"Absolutely."  
-  
The door was opened and Gabriel pushed Angela against the wall kissing her neck and closing the door with his foot. He kept his hands on her hip and slowly moved it hands up to her chest to grope her breasts. She let out a moan through closed teeth. "Turn around," he ordered. She followed his orders obediently. He grabbed the ties of her corset and pulled them out sloppily and let it fall down around his feet. He pulled off the top of her dress and threw it to the ground. He pulled off his shirt over his head and threw it over to his bed. He ripped her skirt off and pulled her close to his chest, biting her neck. One hand going down her stomach and the other massaging her breast. She let out moans which made Gabe grin into her neck. She put her hands behind her and on Gabe's hips and pulled it closer to her ass. He stepped back and pulled down his pants, making Angela smile looking down.   
"Like what you see?"  
"I'm still here, aren't I?" Angela said, walking up and wrapping her arms around Gabe's neck and pulling him in to kiss. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her up. He walked over to his bed and threw her down.   
"You want power?" Angela said. "You want respect? You want to get back at everyone who ever told you no?"  
Gabe climbed up and held himself up over Angela. "More than anything."  
Angela placed a hand on Gabriel's face and pulled him into a kiss. She placed a hand on his back and rubbed up and down. She backed up. "You just need to say yes..."  
"Yes," Gabriel said. He grabbed Angela's hands and put them down by her head. Without warning he did the first thrust making Angela's face wince. "Yes..." Thrust. "Yes..." Thrust. "Yes..."  
It was a rhythm, every jab had a yes. Angela gave moaning gasps. Angela felt herself tighten and clench, making Gabe chuckle.   
"Then we have a deal," Angela said. She pushed her face against Gabriel's, a bright golden light glowing from their cores. The light climbed up and broke through Gabriel's skin, turning into a black smoke. His head backed away. His eyes were now a glowing orange.  
Angela smirked and with a swift kick movement, mounted him. She kissed his stomach and made her way up to his lips. "My pawn, the Reaper."

\--  
"Really, the Sex Deal?" Sombra said. "Why not just talk to him?"  
Mercy wiped a white substance from her mouth and flung it away. "It's the most effective way to get my pieces. Gives them a boost of sorts. And besides, the Reaper will by my little toy until the real flower blossoms."  
"I assume you're not talking about Jamison," Sombra said. "That's gross."  
"Don't be so judgy, you'll have to do it to one day," Mercy said. "Which reminds me, I want you to talk to Moira about a new kind of Sex Deal, find out if there's a way to use someone else. And please stop giving me that look."


End file.
